


she does heartbreak - a collection of break up drabbles

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Six assorted drabbles, all written forsky_pie's '100 Ways to leave your Lover' challenge. Titles link to the original posting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Six assorted drabbles, all written for [](http://sky-pie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sky_pie**](http://sky-pie.livejournal.com/) 's '100 Ways to leave your Lover' challenge. Titles link to the original posting.

**********************************************************************************

[I thought I was okay with this …](http://community.livejournal.com/sky_pie/16227.html#cutid1)

You wake up, and you stretch, and you feel the bed move as Joey shifts beside you, and you remember last night, and you smile.

You smile, and you roll over, wanting to touch his face again, run your hand down his side, say 'good morning, Joey-love' like you used to dream about.

You roll over, and Joey can't meet your eye, and all the warm, happy, fuzzy feelings evaporate like water on a griddle.

"Joe?" you say, and he bites his lip and forces himself to look at you.

"I'm sorry," he says, and you don't hear anything else.

**********************************************************************************

[You don't get to decide that.](http://community.livejournal.com/sky_pie/17652.html#cutid1)

Kevin looked around the room, and none of the guys would meet his eye. His hands rolled palm-up on the table, and he said "I'm sorry" once again.

" I really need a cigarette." AJ broke the silence, pushed back his chair and walked out of the room.

"Ten minutes, yeah?" Brian added, laying a hand on Kevin's shoulder as he and Howie followed.

Nick didn't say anything, just sat, hunched over, staring at his hands.

"Nick?" Kevin said, "Just 'cos I'm leaving the band, it doesn't mean that we …"

Nick's hands curled into fists. "Yeah," he said, "It does."

 

**********************************************************************************

[I Do.](http://community.livejournal.com/sky_pie/18072.html#cutid1)

Joey and Kelly wrote their own wedding vows. It just made sense for them to say something personal, something that was true to them and their love, not off-the-peg promises that they would both break as soon as they got back from the honeymoon.

Joey delivered the recording of the ceremony to Brian in person, although they never actually watched it because they hadn't seen each other in weeks, and the sex _was_ pretty distracting.

For their fifth anniversary, Brian and Leighanne renewed their vows.

Joey got a dvd in a fed-ex envelope. Brian was forsaking all others.

 

**********************************************************************************

[Your best kept secret and your biggest mistake](http://community.livejournal.com/sky_pie/18571.html#cutid1)

Oh, fuck, AJ's mouth was good. Joey bit back a moan and let his head fall back against the wall. Maybe guys really were better than girls? From this sample of one, Joey was willing to believe.

"Shit, man," Joey panted. "I'm gonna -" and then it was too late, and he was.

AJ choked, pulled back abruptly, stumbled so he was sitting on the dirty floor. "Fuck," he slurred.

Joey held out a hand, pulled AJ up, and against him. "You okay?"

"I don’t - shouldn't fucking do this." AJ shook his head once, violently, and pushed away. "Don't."

 

**********************************************************************************

[Self Righteous Suicide](http://community.livejournal.com/sky_pie/19344.html#cutid1) (dedicated to [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/))

He'd always known it would have to end one day - the pressures of the road chipped away at them both, what with having to keep their relationship so secret, sneaking him onto the bus and into hotel rooms under the watchful eyes of fans and security and his own band members. It just got more and more difficult to find time to spend together.

He'd always known it would have to end one day, he just had no idea that it could end like this.

Chris knelt on the floor of the bus, fingers hesitating above Lamp's shattered glass.

**********************************************************************************

[Txt](http://community.livejournal.com/sky_pie/20263.html#cutid1)

From: Howie  
Where are you? xxx

From: LB  
Just at the gym. Have apt with trainer in 5 mins. Why?

From: Howie  
I thought we had a date. I'm at the apartment - clean sheets, full bar, no distractions …

From: LB  
A date?

From: Howie  
I must have the time wrong. When are you free?

From: LB  
No. I think you have the situation wrong. It's been three months since you last called me.

From: LB  
Traditionally, fuckbuddies call.

From: LB  
Also, you got married. To a woman.

From: Howie  
You have eleven missed calls and four new messages.

 

**********************************************************************************

Txt is still the one I'm least happy with, even though I've tweaked it a little as I've reposted it here, and even though I'm convinced that the format *ought* to work - when else are people so consice in the real world? Oh well - it was a n experiment.


End file.
